Brotherly Love
by DracosPrinny
Summary: It's NOT what the title may suggest... Not precisely, anyway. I'm submitting this to say sorry to my fans all three of you who are waiting for my Akuroku yaoi update. Writer's block; it's a bish.


**Brotherly Love**

"I don't know about this, Namu. I don't like the looks of this place…" Ryo whimpered, arms crossed. Namu lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I've been here a few times… There's nothing to worry about, Ryo." He tried to comfort his boyfriend.

"I know, I know, it's just… They could've put the store in a better place than through a dark alley!"

"Well, it's not like parents want to hear kids say 'Oooh, mommy, does the 'Kinky Bunny' store sell rabbits?' Besides, it was your idea to buy some of this stuff in the first place."

"Yeah… But, how do you know about this place?"

"I… browsed. A little." Namu blushed. They made it to the front door without any fuss and went inside. There was only one employee working there; a goth-looking girl with black, baggy clothes, dark make-up, and blonde hair.

"You boys need some help?" she asked, without looking up from her magazine.

"Uh… No." Namu replied.

"Good." The goth girl said, leaning back and raising the mag, revealing the title to be 'Kinky Chicks Monthly'.

Ryo and Namu just glanced at each other and shrugged. They spent a little time browsing the selection of sex toys, vibrators, lubes… The selection was amazing. The two were comparing two dildos when…

"Well, well, well. Who would have thought we would walk into their closet here, Marik?" one voice said. Ryo froze.

"It looks more like your closet here, Bakura. But, yes." Another voice broke in. Namu's heart stopped. The two of them slowly turned around, eyes wide. Ryo's older brother, Bakura, and Namu's older brother, Marik. Marik had an arm around Bakura, who was holding a rather long dildo, just chuckling and shaking his head.

"You… You're not going to tell Dad about this… Are you?" Namu asked, eyes moist.

"And expose myself and my lover here? Never." Marik chuckled. "Although… You two don't want to buy that." He said, pointing to the vibrator Ryo held in his hands.

"And why not?!" Ryo balked.

"For starters, that brand has faulty circuitry. It's just a fucked up dildo half the time." Bakura chimed in. "Not to mention the risk of electric shocks coursing through your asshole."

"How do you know?" Namu asked.

"There's a wonderful new thing called the internet. Give it a try sometime. But here, this brand runs like a dream." Marik said, taking a different vibrator from the shelf and handing it to the younger gay pair.

"… Why are you being so nice to us all of a sudden?" Namu asked. "You guys haven't exactly been the best big brothers of all time until now."

Marik pet Namu on the head, chuckling. "Little brother, this is probably the first and only goddamn thing we've had in common since Duel Monsters." He said, taking Bakura by the hand. "Besides, imagine the sexy as hell foursome we're going to have later!"

"F-F-F-FOURSOME?!" Ryo and Namu stuttered. "You want to bone your little brother?!" they asked.

"How cute. They're already talking in unison." Bakura grinned. Marik just poked Namu in the forehead.

"I'M not boning you. And Bakura's not going inside you, Ryo... I will, instead." Marik smiled.

"We never agreed to that!" Ryo blushed furiously.

"You will. Just think of all that we could teach you." Bakura said. "Besides, part of me always wanted to see if Namu could match his elder brother's size."

"Hey. I'm right here." Marik looked back at Bakura, pouting.

"Oh, you know you'll always be my number one!" Bakura smiled, and he and Marik shared a kiss in the store.

"We'll be seeing you two at Bakura's house at, say, eight thirty. Your parents are usually passed out drunk then, anyway." Marik said.

"We'll be seeing you." Bakura grinned wickedly, winking.

There was a pause, then… "What. The. Fuck." Namu sighed.

"I don't know… Do you think we should go see them, Namu..?" Ryo asked.

"Hell if I know… Why didn't your gaydar go off, anyway?"

"I… Turned it off."

Later that day…

"Are you sure about this, Namu?"

"Well… think of the things they can teach us. We'll be better lovers for each other because of what'll happen here."

"But what if they have other guys who'll…"

"Ryo, these are our brothers. Of course, the foursome thing is kind of creepy, but… They wouldn't do anything like that." Namu gave Ryo a reassuring peck on the lips.

Ryo just opened the door and the two of them went upstairs. They passed by Ryo and Bakura's parents, who were passed out drunk on the couch as usual, and opened the door to Bakura's room.

Bakura looked up from his book and Marik paused the game he was playing.

"Ah, the horndogs finally arrive!" Marik smiled. "I wonder if Ryo will feel as tight as you do, Bakura…" he chuckled.

"Tighter. These kids are virgins compared to the stuff WE'VE done." Bakura laughed, and the younger ones blushed.  
"Well… How do we start…?" Namu asked.

"Take off your clothes and go with it." Marik said. "Not too hard to figure out. Just basic faggy instincts." He chuckled, throwing his vest and shirt to the ground. Bakura followed suit, and eventually Namu and Ryo as well. They all slowly unzipped their pants and took 'em off, along with whatever underwear they happened to have on.

"Well, well, well. Check it out Marik, Namu's almost as well-developed as you." Bakura grinned. It was true. Namu's manhood was about 8 1/2" long, while Marik's went for the full 9". But Namu's was somewhat wider than his brother's.

"Heh. Look at Ryo. He's got a cute size there. It's going to feel good grabbing him from behind." Marik grinned.

"He's going to fuck me… With that monster… I can barely take Namu as it is…" Ryo blushed.

"That's why you're here, brother. Get some experience in you." Bakura smiled mischievously.

Namu took a deep breath. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this going." He said.

"Taking charge, just like older brother. Nice." Marik grinned, grabbing onto Ryo's manhood and gently pulling him to the floor. Ryo lay on his back as Marik began licking his manhood like a lollipop. The vast difference in experience over his brother shown; Namu could not give head like Marik did that night. Marik was laying on the floor at an angle to Ryo. Bakura soon went down and lay under Marik, taking as much of his manhood into his mouth as he could and sucking on it voraciously. Marik didn't like it slow. Suddenly Namu was down on Bakura, sucking and licking his cock as viciously as Bakura sucked on Marik. The way he was positioned, his 8 ½" were practically slapping Ryo in the face. He followed suit and promptly took it in the mouth. Ryo was better at giving oral than Namu, and had Namu moaning while sucking on Bakura's cock. It was a small orgy, but a good one. All this oral sex going on between the four; giving oral, getting oral, the sensation of a different person's mouth on their manhood was just so great. It felt good to switch things up for a night. Soon, Marik pulled out of Bakura's mouth, giving Ryo's manhood a small lick before pulling him away from Namu, who got off of Bakura. Ryo stood and bent over the bed, face turning beat red as Marik slapped his ass and spread his cheeks. Ryo took a deep breath when Marik slowly entered him. It was really quite surprising how gentle a guy like Marik could be at a time like this. Marik slowly penetrated Ryo as far as he could, then waited…

Namu was sitting on a chair nearby, since Bakura pushed him there. Bakura didn't need to wait and adjust; he was penetrated by Marik's impressive shaft so many times that he could get right down to business without a second thought. He spread his cheeks and slipped his rectum right on over Namu's manhood, grinning as his lover's brother entered him. Bakura held on to the armrests of the chair and began slowly fucking himself on Namu's cock. Of course, Namu got bored doing nothing. This was supposed to be a learning experience, after all. He grabbed Bakura's waist and PULLED him back down onto himself, penetrating Bakura deeply. Bakura let out a cry of joy at the forceful entry, and gladly let Namu fuck him as hard as he wanted, again and again. Namu moaned at the feeling of fast-paced fucking. He could never go this fast with Ryo; not yet, anyway. Marik looked back at Bakura and slapped his own ass, pouting. Bakura grinned and pulled himself off of Namu preparing to enter his lover. Ryo, still red-faced, slowly began moving his waist back and forth, signaling his readiness. Marik grinned and pulled back, then gave it to Ryo slowly. Ryo moaned loudly, grabbing his cock and pleasuring himself. Marik continued to hump Ryo at a steady pace as Bakura spread his cheeks and entered him. Marik smiled, enjoying the dual feeling of penetration and being penetrated. He turned his head and he and Bakura began making out, until Namu slipped himself into Bakura from behind. He pushed into Bakura, who pushed into Marik, who pushed into Ryo, who collapsed on the bed from the sheer pleasure of it all as everyone moaned in sexual pleasure. The ultimate four person orgy took place right there. Everyone was focused only on fucking the person in front of them, except Ryo, who preferred his hand anyway. Everyone was gasping and panting and moaning, their sweaty bodies glistened in the light. Ryo was the first to cum, getting it all over Bakura's sheets. He didn't mind, though. The feeling of Namu fucking him the way he did was all that mattered right there. He felt Namu's manhood throbbing and knew it was his climax. Bakura licked his lips when Namu let out a cry of intense pleasure, and felt his ass filled with the creamy white stuff. Namu pulled out slowly and returned to the chair, breathing heavily. Bakura pulled out of Marik –who never liked having his ass filled with mancream- and let it go all over the outside of Marik's ass. It was around that time that Marik let himself go. He came so much that it began dripping outside of Ryo's ass and onto his thighs. Marik pulled out, content…

After everyone got dressed…

"Well well well, that went better than expected." Marik grinned. "Of course, it could have been longer… But they're only beginners."

"Yes, but they are rather good at what they enjoy. Your brother fucks just like you did, way back when."

"Heh. They're kinda cute, sleeping like this." Marik chuckled. They had put the sex-drained youths in Ryo's bed and pulled the sheets over them.

"Yeah. They're so innocent…"

"I can't wait to corrupt their cute, innocent little minds."

"Yeah, me neither. Come on, help me change the bedsheets."

"Why? We're only going to dirty them up again." Marik winked.

"Just what I like to hear." Bakura grinned, giving Marik a kiss.


End file.
